


Solo cometition!

by the_happy_pasta



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_happy_pasta/pseuds/the_happy_pasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will win the solo competition? And will Muse ever get back together again? Find out in this story.<br/>DUN DUN DAAA<br/>(This is not going to be a serious/good story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo cometition!

"A solo competition? “Questioned Eli as eight confused girls crowded around the computer screen. "Yes!" answered Nico, "to show that I-I mean to see who should really be the centre of Muse!"   
"I-I think that Honoka is perfect for the centre though"   
"Yeah! I agree with kayo-chin!"  
"This is a stupid idea"  
"Maki don't be so rude"  
"Nico, this will just split the team apart..."  
The room erupted into chaos and Nico proceeded to plug her fingers in her ears and go "lalalalalalalalalalala-I can't hear you-lalalalalalalalalalala-haters-lalala" during all of this Umi had been sitting in the corner trying to control her anger, she hated chaos. So when she exploded and shouted at everyone to shut up, it really wasn't very surprising. Nico unplugged her ears and glanced at everyone else, they were all glaring at her.  
"Well don't look at me. You were the people who were arguing with me and making so much noise that Umi exploded and everyone got really angry and-"  
"That's enough Nico," sighed Eli "Everyone just calm down."

10 minutes later they were all sitting around the table drinking some herbal tea that Nozomi had managed to brew in less than three minutes. But everyone was still feeling doubtful about what would be decided. Especially Honoka, who was being unusually quiet and thoughtful.

“So, now that we’re all calmed down, let’s go around in a circle and see what everyone thinks, and consider your answers carefully” said Eli, slowly and making sure everyone was listening properly, “Okay, we’ll start with you Nico.” Nico slowly stood up and cleared her throat, everyone held their breath. “I think it would be a good chance to build up on our idol skills, that’s all I have to say.” She sat back down and stared meaningfully-at the table. Next was Hanayo, she stood up, opened her mouth and started to shake. Eventually she burst into tears and ran from the room with Rin right behind her. Honoka also left shortly after and wouldn't talk to anyone, no one knew why. But they could only guess. One by one the other members of Muse expressed their opinion; they were all against it, except for Nico-and Nozomi. Nozomi consulted her tarot cards carefully before looking up with tears in her eyes. “If fate has brought us together, then fate will break us apart again, even if we don’t enter this competition…” Nico looked relieved that someone agreed with her, if not a little shocked by what the tarot cards had said. “Well, I guess we should all enter the competition to make it easier on ourselves.” Eli said. One by one they all left the room, except for Nico, who simply said:  
“What have I done?-Well, there’s no turning back now I guess. So, I’ve got to win to get the recognition I deserve and become the world’s best idol for real! Yeah! So go Nico go!”


End file.
